Cowboy Wikia
Welcome to the Cowboy Wikia The encyclopedic compendium of all things related to the western revenge epic Cowboy. Cowboy is a stealth-action video game set in the Old West written and developed by Remington Cleve for Dessert First Network. The game focuses on the life of teenaged ranch hand Celeste Witkins in the wake of a devastating family trauma and the ensuing fallout. Lessons learned on her family's farm will inform the skills and gameplay mechanics necessary to complete Celeste's journey. Themes in Cowboy include the true nature of family life, mental health, the effects of long term isolation, revenge as well as survival in the brutal and unforgiving conditions of the wild wild west. Gameplay Cowboy is presented in third-person perspective. Gameplay follows Celeste from ages 15 through 19 with an emphasis on stealth/stalking, hand-to-hand combat as well as melee and ranged weapon attacks. The player navigates Celeste through situations that can be resolved using either stealth or open attacks. Each successful combat takedown fills Celeste's Battle Gauge. Once completely full she can engage her alter ego, Wahya Wuti. Wahya Wuti is an antagonistic feral spirit that inhabits Celeste after seeing her family destroyed. When Celeste transforms into Wahya Wuti she adopts the physicality and characteristics of a wolf. Wahya Wuti relies solely on hand-to hand combat. Engaging in this alternate state renders any weapons that Celeste has collected unusable. Synopsis Overview Cowboy is the story of Celeste Witkins, a restless teen turned vigilante antihero on the American Frontier. The year is 1851. The place is the Witkins Family Ranch where the entire family breeds and raises horses. The horses are tended by father and former slave Floyd Witkins while the homestead is attended by mother Talisa Witkins. Celeste being the oldest of three, is tasked with the responsibility of helping in both regards. She helps raise the horses and looks after her brother Tabi and sister Anina and the responsibility weighs heavily on her shoulders. In the midst of everyday domestic turmoil, true tragedy strikes when the family is torn asunder by the arrival of the father's former slave owner Samwell Watkins. He who has come to collect his former ward for nefarious and macabre purposes. Not one for subtlety, Samwell and his henchmen destroy the Witkins Family Ranch as well as the family that calls it home. The only surviving family member of the attack Celeste retreats to the woods where she begins to plot her revenge on the monster that derailed her life and destroyed the imperfectly hung portrait that was her family. Each day fortifies Celeste's armor as she acquires the skills necessary to avenge the lost of her family. But will in be enough in the face of a pure and growing evil? Setting This game takes place on the American Frontier in the ferocious twilight of slavery. We begin in the lush expanse of the unincorporated wilderness, a modest patch laid flat by Celeste's father. Escaped slave Floyd Witkins established a homestead in the western unorganized territory of the United States, current day Oklahoma. In addition to the untamed forests, Celeste's journey takes us to the small fringe towns of the burgeoning west, the bustling industrious hubs of the midwest and the ignoble austerity and opulence of the post-Antebellum south. Characters * Celeste Witkins ** Wahya Wuti * Samwell Watkins * Floyd "Riding Night" Witkins * Talisa "Rising Moon" Witkins * Tabi Witkins * Anina Witkins * Painted Wolf * The Feral Ones ** Thomas ** Tasmsin ** Charles "Chunka" Stone ** Le ** Hutch * Deirdra Watkins Plot Coming Real-World Events Trail of Tears * The forced relocations of Indian nations in the United States following the Indian Removal Act of 1830. * Between 1830 and 1850, the Chickasaw, Choctaw, Muskogee, Creek, Seminole and Cherokee people (including Americans and African freedmen and slaves who lived among them) were forcibly removed from their traditional lands in the Southeastern United States, and relocated farther west.1 The Indians were forced to march to their destinations by state and local militias.2 Fugitive Slave Act of 1850 * All escaped slaves were, upon capture, to be returned to their masters and that officials and citizens of free states had to cooperate in this law. Abolitionists nicknamed it the "Bloodhound Law" for the dogs that were used to track down runaway slaves.3 Emancipation Proclamation * 1863: In the United States, Abraham Lincoln issues the presidential order the Emancipation Proclamation declaring slaves inConfederate-controlled areas to be freed. Most slaves in "border states" are freed by state action; separate law freed the slaves inWashington, D.C. Development Notes # Minges, Patrick. "Beneath the Underdog: Race, Religion, and the Trail of Tears." US Data Repository. 1998. Retrieved 13 Jan 2013. # "Indian removal". PBS. Retrieved June 11, 2014. # Nevins, Allan (1947). Ordeal of the Union: Fruits of Manifest Destiny, 1847–18521. Collier Books. ISBN 002035441X. ISBN 978-0020354413 Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse